My Twilight Serenade
by ChibiLaryla
Summary: [AU?] Jeanne enrolls in a private academy in England. But things get sticky when her roommate is none other than Asakura Hao! What happens when an angel and a demon share the same room? The answer: sheer chaos! [Hao x Jeanne]
1. New Beginning

**Author's Note: **Well, you guys chose this! So here it is! My first Hao x Jeanne fic. ::sweatdrop:: I hope I can do this right....heheheheheh......well, you guys will have to just trust me! Well, I now present you with......THE FIRST CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing ok?!

* * *

**My Twilight Serenade**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

* * *

"The Ellison May Catholic Academy....this place is huge!" said an amazed Jeanne. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun and stared at a huge five story academy. In her free hand she gripped on a suitcase while another one sat on the ground on the other side of her. Jeanne smiled, enjoying this place already. She unshielded herself and squatted down to pick up her other suitcase and strolled off to her new home.

The long silver haired girl walked inside the rather large building and walked straight ahead to a big poster of a map of the school that was posted on a wall. Jeanne scanned the map and found a small little red star saying "You are here!" She put her finger on the little red star and traced her finger up to the dormitory area.

Apparently there are many, many students who attend Ellison May since the dormitory area took up the east wing, the west wing, and it has its very own building behind the school! "Oh my...I wonder where my dorm is....?" Jeanne questioned herself. She quickly remembered that she had a slip of paper in a pocket of her white blouse. Jeanne pulled out the little thing of paper and read which office she had to go to, to get her dorm.

"West wing.....forth floor." Jeanne read. Slipping the little thing of paper in her blouse pocket she glanced back up at the map. Tracing her finger, Jeanne searched for the dormitory office in the west wing area. After moments of searching the map she finally located the place she needed to go. Jeanne flinched. How can a simple dormitory office be so far away? She had quite a long walk ahead of her.

"Maybe...I should ask for help...." Jeanne turned her head to the left, examining an endless one way hallway. Turning her head to the right, the hallway looked exactly like the other. To make matters worse, the halls were completely empty. It was as if the entire school was abandoned just because of the presence of a great shaman was near.

Jeanne had a tighter grip on her suitcases and turned to her left. Maybe if she just walked west, she'd find her way to the west wing. And it was decided! Jeanne smiled and turned began to walk the way she was facing. The hall was eerily quiet....and very bright. The walls were brightly lit from the humongous windows up ahead. Jeanne felt like she was walking the path to heaven, for she was guided by "the light" that was in front of her.

After a few minutes of walking past many classrooms the young silver haired woman reached the end of the hall. All that walking and carrying heavy luggage better be worth it! But alas, it turns out that Jeanne walked into a dead end.

Jeanne wanted to cry, but instead she just gazed out the glass wall, trying to find another path to take. Unfortunately.....the bell rang. And in only a matter of seconds ALL the doors in the halls flung opened and students poured themselves out. Jeanne watched in horror as the halls were flooded with students wearing black and white uniforms.

There was no possible way to get through the crowds. And to make matters worse, Jeanne was stuck in a dead end, there was no where she could go! All she could do was wait....

And wait.....

And wait some more......

Until she was at her reaching point. Jeanne had been standing at that corner, leaning against that glass wall, watching many, many students push and shove each other to get to their desired destination. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going anywhere for a while. The long silver haired girl slid down against the glass wall and sat by her luggage, gaining more patience and just sat in that one spot, hugging her legs together, being a good little girl. Jeanne rested her head on her kneecaps.

"Hey! Are you lost?" Came a high pitched female voice.

Jeanne lifted her head up and saw two students who looked like twins! They both had green eyes and strawberry blond hair. The only thing that was different was their hair length. One had short hair that rested on her shoulders and the other had longer hair that was tied in a really loose pony-tail with a pink hair ribbon.

"U-Ummm....sort of..." Jeanne replied, a bit shy. The two smiled. The long haired girl helped Jeanne up and the short haired girl dusted Jeanne off. When the girls were finished cleaning Jeanne they stood in front of her and wrapped their arm around other's shoulder and winked.

"I'm Emily." said the short haired girl.

"And I'm Alyssa." said the other. They smiled and winked. "We're twins." they said in unison.

Jeanne smiled, just a little creeped out by the two. "Please to meet you. My name is Jeanne." she bowed. Alyssa bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

Emily put her left hand on her hip. "So, are you new?" Jeanne nodded. These two were smarter than they look. Emily's calmer doppelganger smiled sweetly. "Where is your dorm area?"

"West wing...." Jeanne answered quietly.

Emily and Alyssa's eyes widened. "W-what floor?" Emily's eye twitched. Jeanne gazed down at the crystally tile showing an "I don't know" expression. Alyssa, figuring out Jeanne's problem kindly smiled. "You're trying to get to that wing to get your dorm right?" She walked to the window and pointed to a palace like building outside. "That's the West Wing....one of the best dorm buildings in this school."

Jeanne looked back, somehow feeling better that she was going to stay in a decent dorm. Emily rested her left hand on her hip and held her other one out like she was expecting someone to put money in that hand. "Yeah, only juniors and seniors live in nice places like that. Freshmen and sophomores, like us stay in the East Wing, and the middle school kids stay in the South Wing. And as you know, the North Wing is the school building. That explains why there are so many kids pushing and shoving each other, since there are so many students."

Alyssa faced Jeanne wearing the same sly expression as her twin. "You must have been able to pull some serious strings or have a junior or senior friend hook you up."

"To tell you the truth...." Jeanne started. "When I applied for this school, I never knew I would stay in such a nice place. Since I'm only a freshman and all...."

Alyssa took Jeanne's wrist and held it up gently. "So are we. Come, we'll show you where you can register a dorm room." Emily walked over and bent down, picking up Jeanne's two suitcases. "I'll take these for you!" Emily walked on, clearing a path for her twin and the new student by smacking everyone that stood in her way with Jeanne's luggage. Alyssa lightly pulled Jeanne and followed her twin.

Jeanne smiled warmly as she was being pulled. She was glad....

Glad she made some new friends.

* * *

ChibiLaryla: Ok! There's chapter one of "My Twilight Serenade" Oo;;; although this was more of a prologue than an actual chapter....ah well! There'll be more soon! Not to soon since I have school and all....aw well, you guys are patient! You can wait!

Next chapter: Nightmare

=3 I bet you know why it's called that too.....


	2. Nightmare

**Author's Note:** D Chapter 2!! Hao appears in this one! Glad you like the first chappy and I'm gonna try and make this as funny as possible! Usually, I'm good with comedy! Also! Sorry for not updating all to quickly! ::gonk:: I blame all of my Geography projects....and also all those stupid hurricanes! But, since today is my birthday, I'm playing hooky from school so more time for me! D Happy Birthday to me! I'm finally 13!!

**Disclaimer: **I own Hao's pants......well....a replica.....no....I don't...I wish though.

Also! This first part is a small convo between Hao and Marco, if you didn't know.

* * *

**My Twilight Serenade**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nightmare**

* * *

"You mean....she's not here?"

"No! She left America to get away from you! And I can understand why, now LEAVE!"

".....You know...I will find her....and make her mine...."

"BEGONE!"

"_.....I swear....I'll find you.........I'll find you.....Iron Maiden Jeanne...."_

* * *

Jeanne was starting to get a little frightened. Emily was pretty violent when she had something large in her grasp. The young iron maiden only hoped that she wouldn't destroy her luggage with her iron arms. As Emily cleared a rather large path, Alyssa continued to drag her. The trio strolled along the long path and they pretty much walked throughout the entire school. When Jeanne really noticed exactly how big the campus was, she knew there was one good outcome of it all....

She'd get a decent exercise...

After passing the East Wing and strolling along through the South Wing they finally approached the West Wing. Jeanne asked them why they couldn't just go out through the front and avoid going all the way around the school, their reply: "It's our way of showing you around!"

Jeanne always got creeped out when the two talked in unison. It was like they were telepathic....and they probably were.

Approaching the building, Emily swung Jeanne's back at someone again, but this time it exploded and all of Jeanne's personal items cluttered the sidewalk and the grass. Everyone stared.

"Oh no!" Jeanne quickly tore from Alyssa's grasp and ran to the pile of fancy day outfits and lingerie. Blushing from extreme embarrassment the girl gathered all of her frilly bras and underwear first. Alyssa smacked her twin in the back of the head. She kneeled down and helped Jeanne gather her clothes and apologized a million times to her. Jeanne just shook her head, increasing her speed as she collected more items. Emily quickly sent the crowd on their way, then jogging to Jeanne and apologizes.

Once everything was back in the suitcase Jeanne held it close to her and smiled weakly, motioning the two to carry on.

Walking to the door, Emily opened it for Jeanne and her sister. The silver haired nun examined the room. It looked like a five star hotel. Glancing at her friends she noticed that they were amazed as well. Perhaps their dorm wing wasn't as nice as hers. Jeanne snapped out of her fantasies and walked to the front desk, smiling politely. As she stood there, looking like a model in front of a paparazzi she waited until the receptionist noticed her standing there. Finally, after a few moments Jeanne cleared her throat to get the lady's attention. She glanced up at Jeanne before directing her full attention towards her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, showing the same kind of smile Jeanne did.

"Ummm....I'm the new student, my name is Jeanne—"Before Jeanne could finish she gasped softly from what she saw. A very, very frightened receptionist. You could easily see the fear in her eyes. Jeanne blinked at the frozen woman. "A-Are you alright?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in concern.

The receptionist shook out of it and smiled at the concerned little girl. "Yes, I'm fine..." She turned around and browsed a huge framed board that had keys hanging on every square inch of thing. Finally, finding the right key the woman plucked it off the board and placed it on the desk in front of Jeanne. "Top floor, room 468" the receptionist smiled sweetly at Jeanne. The Iron Maiden couldn't help but blush. Sweeping the key off the desk and catching it before it hits the ground she smiled at the lady. "Thank you!"

Jeanne turned around and motioned her friends to come. As the three walked to the elevator and stepped inside, Emily being a lot more careful with Jeanne's luggage, the receptionist turned back at the happy girl and glared, biting her thumb nail, something haunting her mind. '_How can someone so small be so powerful?_'

Upon reaching the top floor, the elevator doors swooshed open. The girls blinked at the beautifully decorated halls. The whole area looked like a palace fit for a princess. Emily stared in awe. While Emily started to drool, her twin observed the doors. On each side of the hall every door was about three feet about. Alyssa cocked an eyebrow, coming to a conclusion. "No matter how nice this place might be....it's still going to be very tiny. You know that right Jeanne?"

Jeanne nodded, coming to the same conclusion. "Yeah...but I don't mind." The three stepped out of the elevator and strolled down the empty hall. Every step they took gave a loud and eerie echo. Jeanne shivered. "Is it like this in every dorm building?"

Emily tried to smile, "Yeah, I guess the higher you are...the louder the echo....kinda scary yes,"

"But at least it's not haunted...." Alyssa finished Emily's sentence. Jeanne chuckled, it really wouldn't matter if it was haunted she was able to take just about anything.

When the three reached the end of the hallway a door stood in front of them, it read 468. Emily gulped. Jeanne just sighed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the key she slipped it into the keyhole and swung the door open. Three female heads peeked into the room. It looked pretty average, a one room dorm with two decent sized beds and a little bathroom to the left.

Alyssa examined the room. "It's pretty empty...I guess your roommate hasn't showed up yet." Jeanne was sort of disappointed. She wanted to be the last one in, so she can observe the things her roommate as has and maybe learn a bit about her. The silver haired maiden turned to her friends and smiled. "Thanks for all of your help. I think I got it from here."

The twins grinned and set Jeanne's luggage by the doorway. "Alright, we'll see you later." Alyssa waved. "Aye! Bye! And good luck with your roomy!" Emily gave a Yoh-ish smile. The two left Jeanne's sight.

Jeanne dragged her luggage inside the room and shut the door. She sighed and smiled slightly. "At least I'm far away from that Asakura....he'll never find me here...." She slammed her two suitcases on the bed closest to the window and began to unpack.

A little later....

Jeanne buttoned the last button on her white blouse. She dusted off her black plaid skirt and adjusted her frilly socks. Smiling, enjoying her basic uniform, she glided to the doorway and slipped on her black dress shoes. Turning back around Jeanne observed her dorm that replicated a church. There was a crucifix hanging above her bed, a bible resting on the nightstand, a small framed painting of God praying standing beside the bible, and many flowers in vases sitting on almost every flat surface.

Jeanne was very pleased. Giggling softly she grabbed her schoolbag and left her dorm, locking it behind her.

Strolling to one elevator, she pressed the down button and the double doors swooshed open and Jeanne stepped in, pressing the 1st floor button, the doors closed and the elevator glided down.

While one elevator went down...another came up. When the doors flung open a man stepped out, his long dark hair covering his face. Stepping out of the elevator, holding only one suitcase he strolled down the hall to find his room. Approaching the door that stood in front of him with numbers that read 468 he slipped in his key and twisted the doorknob, slowly pushing the door open.

Observing his surrounding he smirked. "So...she already got here..." He slowly closed the door behind him and unpacks.

With Jeanne....

Jeanne ran throughout the whole campus, trying to find her way into the main building. And since there were about a few thousand kids outside all at once trying to get inside, this made Jeanne quest even longer. After about five minutes of moving at the pace of a snail, Jeanne started to grow impatient. Now it was time to take drastic measures...that is, if you call pushing and shoving others drastic. Well, it was for Jeanne, being the perfect saint and all.

Jeanne took a deep breath and rolled up her long white sleeves. Getting ready she made her way through the crowds, pushing and shoving everyone in her way. Of course the little saint apologized for every push.

Finally, upon reaching the main building Jeanne flew in and zoomed to find her class, the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog. She finally reached her fist class, World History. Slowly opening the door she poked her head inside. Jeanne slid one leg into the room, then moved her torso in more, then her other leg. Closing the door she took a few more steps into the room. Straight ahead she saw huge windows that were about fifteen feet tall. To her right was a desk and a huge chalkboard behind it. To the left was a stairway of desks, the kind you see in universities.

"Heeey! Jeanne! Up here!" squealed a familiar high pitched voice. Jeanne glanced up and saw Emily, sitting near the very top of the desk stairway, waving down at her and Alyssa, scooting away pulling the "Pretend Not To Know Her" act. She turned towards them smiling. Strolling up the steps towards them, Alyssa, at a fair distance from Emily rested her head in her palm that rested on the desk.

"Well, you look nice in that uniform." Alyssa complimented. Jeanne smiled. "Thanks." She slid in beside Emily, sitting on the edge of the desk. Slipping out her textbook she opened it and skimmed through the pages. Without her noticing, someone slipped into the room. Slowly walking towards the Iron Maiden he placed his hand on the corner of Jeanne's textbook.

"Whoever thought we would have history together." the person beside Jeanne said in a pleased tone.

Jeanne suddenly froze. She knew that voice all to well, and in her frightened mind she prayed it wasn't Satan. Gulping softly she tilted her head up and her eyes suddenly widen when her eyes met his. She stuttered to get words out of her mouth. Luckily she was able to....well...more like _shouting _out words.

"H-HAO?!?!?!?!?!" she ended up screaming. This had to be her WORST nightmare....

* * *

ChibiLaryla: :) Whoa....poor Jeanne, talk about a surprise. Well, I'm glad I was able to update today. I mean, I might have to evacuate Florida tomorrow because of hurricane Ivan. And to other Floridians, be safe.


	3. Gravitation

**Author's Note: **WHOA! It's totally been such a LOONNNGGG time since I last updated! Again...I BLAME SCHOOL! I'm so sorry it's been such a long time! Anyway, Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!!

* * *

**My Twilight Serenade**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gravitation**

* * *

"HAO?!?!?!?!" Jeanne screamed, jumping out of her seat slamming her left hand on the desk and pointing at Hao with the other. Her eye twitching at a fierce pace. Hao continued sliming at her, not even caring that the entire class of 250 people was staring right at her.

Jeanne sunk into her desk, in a bewildered state. She buried her face into her hands. "H-How can this be....? I left America, without leaving a trace of my path behind!" Jeanne sat still for a moment, trying to figure where she went wrong. She tilted her head back, resting her neck on the top on the backrest and sighed.

Hao leaned over so their eyes met. "Mind if I sit next to you?" Jeanne sat back up and jumped out of her seat, grabbing Hao's wrist, avoiding eye contact and pulled Hao down the stairway of desks and dragged him out of the classroom. As the door closes, the girls of the 250 people started chatting about the Greek god who graced them with his presence.

Jeanne dragged him into the hall. Yanking her arm away she tossed herself the other way to face him, her expression......_very_ angry.

"What are you doing here?!" She whispered loudly, since the school bell already rang and class already started. If anyone found them in the halls during class, it was all over.

"Well," Hao began, resting his arms around his head. "I got worried when you just up and left America....so I went looking for you!"

Jeanne smacked her forehead with her palm. "Do....you even know WHERE YOU ARE?"

"At school..."

"Not just any school! The one of the most prestigious catholic schools in the world! You know that half of the time we're going to be studying and worshiping the Lord..."

Hao cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Jeanne practically dropped to the ground when she heard that. "You're so...._reckless_! Do you even _think_ before you act?!" Hao, who still maintained his calm look just smiled at Jeanne. "Sometimes..."

Jeanne sighed, completely disgusted in Hao. She dragged herself back into the classroom. This was going to be a LONG and utterly painful day.

There was no way this could get any worse for Jeanne....

Or could it?

After school......

The school bell rang. Finally after 6 classes straight Jeanne can finally relax. Her first plan; sneak into her dorm, for it was the only place where Hao couldn't follow her. It was bad enough that Hao found her in an extremely religious school, but he also enrolled in it too! The main reason Jeanne even left her home in America was because of Hao; the fact that he wouldn't leave her alone. He would always tease her and play tricks on her. Even though most of Hao's pranks went so far as making her cry, it would still make him laugh.

Jeanne made a run for the exit of the school building. She ran through all those narrow hallways, trying to lose Hao. Even though he may not be right behind her, it was very likely that he was spying on her from afar, so it was wise to play it safe. After safely making it out of the school building Jeanne hid behind a tree that was right behind the South Wing.

When she found her special sanctuary, it was a good time for her to catch her breath. She leaned back against the tree. If Jeanne was gonna do this every day, she'll go back home as skinny as a stick when the school year ended.

Back tracking on her day, Jeanne started to feel unsafe now. The second problem added to Jeanne's list of problems was that Hao was in _all _of her classes. And in all of those classes, Hao didn't take his eyes off Jeanne. Well, except for 5th period in Religion when Hao asked to go to the bathroom and never came back...

It was like he didn't want her to make a run for it as soon as he took his eyes off her, just like when Jeanne left America behind Hao's back. The only question is...._why_ Hao continued to go wherever Jeanne went. Did he want something from her?

"I wonder...." Jeanne said to herself softly.

"Wonder what?" came a cheerful voice from out of nowhere. At first it made her jump for catching her off guard. Tossing her head from side to side, trying to locate the owner of the voice.

"Up here!" said the voice again, this time it was more amused. Jeanne froze, that cocky voice was all too familiar for little Jeanne. Tilting her head up she saw a figure with long brown hair sitting on a tree branch was smiling down at her.

"Ohmigosh!" Jeanne jumped away from the tree, covering her mouth with her hands, but still showing her widened eyes starring at Hao, who jumped down from his tree branch. He glided over to her; Jeanne kept backing away, keeping her distance. "Were you spying on me?!"

"Sort of." Hao shrugged. Sort of?! If Jeanne wasn't a saint, she'd smack him, just like Lady Anna would. Trying to control her temper she stomped off on the sidewalk towards her dorm building. Hao only turned around and followed her.

Jeanne, noticing another pair of footsteps behind her started to quicken her pace. Before long, the footsteps behind her matched the same pace as her. Jeanne started to run, so did Hao. Finally, when Jeanne was getting annoyed (and out of breath) she made a quick halt and spun around to Hao who still had his cocky smirk.

Through her pants she pleaded. "Will you **please** stop following me?!" Hao maintained his sly expression. "There's no law saying I can't follow you." Jeanne was really getting pissed now. She clenched her fists. As much as she tried to control her anger, words automatically flowed out of her mouth.

"Will you just go back to hell where you belong?!" she shouted, nearly loud enough for the students nearby to hear, though Jeanne didn't care. She was too angry at Hao to worry about students and teachers nearby that heard the word "hell". (Remember, this is a VERY religious school...)

Jeanne growled and spun around, continuing on to her destination. Hao pouted and rested his arms on the back of his head. "You know...that's not something a nun should say, especially in your case. Heh, heh...naughty, naughty!"

The hair on the back of Jeanne's neck rose. Taking a deep breath she slowly turned back towards Hao and walked over to him. "Alright then... Will you just go back to hell where you belong PUH-LEASE?!"

Jeanne's eyes were locked on his, waiting for a reply. Hao smiled....and then laughed. Jeanne seemed bewildered. She had no clue what was funny about that! She was being 110 serious! Hao smiled a "Yoh" smile and patted Jeanne on the headed before walking on, heading towards Jeanne's destination.

Jeanne blinked, realizing where Hao was heading. Spinning around, almost tripping over her own feet she looked even more bewildered. "W-Where are you going?" she asked, **extremely** nervous. Hao stopped in his tracks and looked over her shoulder, still having his younger twin's smile on his face.

"To my dorm of course!"

"D-Dorm?"

"Yup!"

"B-But...shouldn't you be...?" Jeanne pointed in the distance towards the East Wing.

Hao's grin grew longer. "Didn't I tell you? We're roommates!"

And it was then, Jeanne realized.....this was going to be a loooooonnnngggg year....she was officially in hell....

* * *

ChibiLaryla: :D Haha! Personally I wouldn't mind sharing a dorm room with Hao! Lol, and I'm sure most of you feel the same (unless you're a guy...then that's different....) Sorry that it's taking me awhile to do these, but like I said... ;( I blame school (i.e. Geography...) Anyways, I'll update when I can!

Next chapter: **Rock Bottom**


	4. Rock Bottom

**Author's Rants: **OMG, sorry for the long update. Aside from school my friend let me borrow her Shaman King game for the PS2. Overall it was pretty good there was kind of a good and bad ending too, I got to see both. The characters were pretty cool too...except for.... _Meril_ ::shiver:: She's like a mary-sue-ish original only made for the game. I hate her..... ::gonk:: She has a crush on Yoh and to me there seems to be mild Yoh/Meril fluff... and the fact that Anna really doesn't do much except stand there and says "Oh no"... Which ticks me off more; especially since you can fight with her...... And I also noticed that voice actors in Yu-Gi-Oh play characters in the game....like, Yami Yugi's voice actor was Silva (Even though he plays Silva in the anime too...in the game....it was even more obvious....) Rebecca Hawkins was....Meril ::shiver:: and Seto Kaiba played a villain....OO;;; Seto seems to be everywhere these days neh? And as we know, Mokuba is Anna and Mako is Ren.....just like in the anime! ::suddenly notices how much space she's wasted babbling about a game:: oo;;; Oh my.... I better stop before I reach half a page babbling on about the video game... D Onward with the chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own a complete total of...NOTHING!!!!!

**

* * *

****My Twilight Serenade****

* * *

****Chapter 4: Rock Bottom****

* * *

"E-Excuse me?!?!" Jeanne dashed up in front of the amused Hao and blocked his path. Hao blinked at Jeanne curiously. He examined her long frizzy silver hair and her panicked eyes. He smiled and rustled her hair. Jeanne's facial expression relaxed from its alarmed state. "I meant exactly what I said my dear!" He rested his hands in his plaid wool pants and walked around the bewildered saint; grinning a big devilish grin.**

Jeanne came to her senses and matched up beside him, trying to keep the same fast pace as him. She raised her eyebrows. "May I ask _how_ you were able to make that possible?" She started to struggle keeping her pace. Jeanne isn't really the type to walk and talk at the same time....

Hao's grin grew wider. He chuckles. "Well....you know how useful it is to have feminine features right?"

Jeanne literally froze, her mouth smashing on the concrete. "Oh...my...." There was a long pause. The holy maiden closed her mouth and ran to catch up with Hao. "Y-You didn't do what I _think _you did....did you?"

Hao stopped and smiled goofy-like at her. "Maybe...." Jeanne's eye twitched. Hao just gazed at the saint's expression that he almost wet his pants (He tried to hold in his laughter).

Eventually, the demon was not successful, he laughed his butt off and ruffled Jeanne's hair. She growled under her breath. She hated when people ruffled her hair, even if it was Marco or some older X-Law. "Don't fret my dear. That's not the only reason the rules were bent." Hao winked at the girl. "You see, it turns out that the headmaster knows of the shaman arts and it just takes a little threat to get what I want."

Jeanne sighed. This was so typical of Hao. He'd do just about everything to get what he wants. He was a master blackmailer too, it was one technique used to make the poor angel's life a living hell.

The two approached the building and Jeanne opened the door, just wide enough for only her to slide through. She 'power walked' to the elevator, trying to make the door close on Hao as soon as she ran inside. She was successful, the elevator closed right in Hao's face just as he was about to run in. As the elevator went up, Jeanne sank down. This was probably one of the only moments where she'll be only this whole year. The holy angel went in a sort of feeble position and just relaxed.

* * *

About a few moments later the elevator went **ding! **And the doors slid open. Jeanne jumped to her feet and leaped out. She walked along in the narrow halls; every step she took made the halls echo. When you think about it...that's not a good sign. Upon reaching the door to her room; her fingers slid on the cold door knob. Twisting the knob she slowly pushed open the door revealing her silent, empty room.

Examining every inch of her dorm, making sure Hao didn't touch anything; luckily he didn't and everything was still as she left it, excluding a suitcase on a bed close to the closet. Jeanne tilted her head and walked over to the side of the bed, her back facing the glass closet. She examined the back and poked it. The angel of light felt an unholy spark coming from the luggage, her reflex causing her to lean back against the closet.

"Don't stand too close to the glass Clarisse..." came a haunting voice.

"Ack!!" Jeanne leaped over the bed and hid behind it. The closet opened and you-know-who stepped out, laughing his butt off. After Jeanne caught her breath from her almost heart attack she pranced up and stomped to Hao yelling "That's not funny!!!" at nearly maximum volume in his ear.

Hao wiped a tear away from his eye with his index finger. Jeanne pouted a little bit and rested her left hand on her hip. "Say...how did you beat me up here?"

Hao just stared at Jeanne, still laughing. "I can teleport....(hahaha) remember?" Jeanne rolled her eyes. How could she forget? He's used that against her as well. Jeanne sighed and strolled over to her bed, near the glass window. She took a deep breath and twiddled with her fingers, her back towards Hao. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted today...I just had a tough day..."

Hao smiled, he started to unpack. "It's not a problem...I'm sort of used to it."

"....."

Jeanne fell on her bed and watched Hao upside down. As she watched him unpack she had to offer some help, it was in her holy blood. Hao read her mind. "No thanks, my aura protects my things. Someone with your angelic touch would probably be electrocuted if come in any sort of contact."

_So that explains the sparks..._ thought Jeanne. Hao chuckled, reading her mind again. "Sorry I didn't warn you about that..." The long silver haired girl rolled on her stomach. "Looks like I'll have no more privacy this year hmm?" Hao snickered. "I can't help it..."

Jeanne made a sour look. _Can't help it my eye..._

Hao turned his head towards her, winking playfully. "I heard that!" Jeanne had the urge to stick out her tongue, but held it in. Jeanne sat up and walked towards the door. "I'm going out....please don't follow me." The angel asked politely and calm. The demon smiled. "Alright...I trust that you won't try to escape..." Jeanne made a small smile before walking out the door.

* * *

"So, you're saying that you're sharing a room with him?" Alyssa asked while braiding her long hair and to make sure that what Jeanne told them was correct. The saint let out a soft sigh. "Sadly...."

"Sadly?!" Emily piped up. "Word around the school is that that guy is probably the most popular guy around! And in the shortest amount of time too!"

The three girls walked on the sidewalks outside heading for the main building to get a bit of the dinner buffet. Jeanne moved her hair behind her ear. She thought that moving here would be a nice change in life. No more teasing and torture from the in-famous Hao Asakura. And since this school is one of the most prestigious religious school on Earth. But none the less, she was pursued by the trick master and is now in his mercy.

Alyssa saw the worry look on Jeanne's face. She placed her hand on Jeanne's shoulder and smiled at her. "It won't be that bad. And if it gets to annoying, you can always sneak off to our dorm room and stay a night or two there."

"Yeah!" Emily giggled. "No worries!" Jeanne grinned a little bit. "Thanks for the comfort, but you don't know Hao like I do....but..." Jeanne looked at them and smiled brightly. "I'll keep your offer in mind."

The three girls laughed and giggled as they entered the North Wing. But from afar was none other than Hao Asakura, who was watching Jeanne from afar. Even though he promised not to follow her, he couldn't help but feel worry that his angel will fly away from his grasp.....again....

* * *

After dinner, Jeanne stretched as she opened the door to her dorm room. She walked in, and the first thing she saw was Hao in his bed...reading an old book....and he wore glasses. Jeanne cocked an eyebrow, hiding a giggle. "Hao?"

The demonic boy glanced up at her from his book. "Yes?" Jeanne closed the door. "Since when do you wear glasses?" She walked to the closet and pulled out her pajamas, starting to change. Hao, who wasn't looking and returned to his book, chuckled. "Well....it's hard to make out these welsh characters. Is that a problem?"

Jeanne, in a nightgown closed her closet and walked to her bed. "Not at all..." Hao closed his book and set it on the nightstand and ripped off his reading glasses, setting it on top of the book. He turned off the lamp and before he scooted under his covers he saw Jeanne, on her knees and her hands clap together; her head is resting on her thumbs. Hao raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asks, tilting his head.

"Praying..." answers Jeanne, not lifting her head up or glancing at him. "....." Hao just stared for a few moments before sliding himself under his covers, turning his back towards Jeanne. He listened to her prayer.

"M'lord, please bless everyone who is loyal to thee. Bless the comrades and my friends, bless all of your faithful children, bless all the newborn angels who has found their road to happiness. Amen..." Jeanne slowly stood up and slipped into bed. Her back facing Hao's backside, she mumbled a small goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

Hao, on the other hand was still awake. After hearing her prayer he had a feeling that he was and probably never be blessed by the lords above. Letting out a small sigh he also knew that when he and Jeanne would die he would go straight to hell while his little dove would flutter on to heaven. He couldn't bear to lose his angel again and again. Hao growled, he always got what he wanted and now he wants a certain Iron Maiden....

And he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants....

* * *

ChibiLaryla: XD It's about time I updated this. I'm dearly sorry for the wait. Hopefully I'll have the second chapter of _A Wreath of Roses _and hopefully the fifth chapter of this. And since I've finally beat Star Ocean 3, I can concentrate on my precious stories! >D Don't worry! I WILL NOT abandon these fics! And now, I will stop babbling and leave you to suffer with a tiny cliffhanger while I have wild fantasies about FullMetal Alchemist. D BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!

Next Chapter: **Rain**


	5. Rain

**Author's Note: **Yes, it's been a VERY long update. But it was because of school, and I was...AM planning to update all my fics over the summer since I'll have nothing else to do. Now...it's SUMMER! School's OUT! And I have TIME! Thank you to all who have been patient all this time! And...yes, I've beaten the Shaman King game a LOOONNGGG time ago... (xD I beat it like...an hour after I posted the last chapter) Not to mention the Inuyasha, Star Ocean, and FullMetal Alchemist game... :sob: Now I have nothing else to play...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing :D

* * *

**My Twilight Serenade

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Rain

* * *

**

The rain can give a person a strange feeling. Iron Maiden Jeanne was in her dorm; resting on the window sill and staring blanking at the water droplets that were falling rapidly from the sky. It's been a few weeks since Hao and Jeanne have been living in the same dorm together. There have been times when Hao drove the poor angel insane and she even wished herself into possible suicide. But instead, being the calm young woman she is, poor Jeanne just took in the torment making her have the patience of a true saint.

School wise, Jeanne was passing with flying colors; Hao on the other hand would bang his head on his desk everytime he would see a bible. Alyssa and Emily, Jeanne's friends would constantly take their shares of glances at the long haired Asakura. Along with mostly all of the girls at Ellison May they had crushes on the Hao, not even knowing his true reputation as a madman wanting to destroy humanity to "cleanse the world". And when the boy knew about his admirers he had a conversation with Jeanne on their way to their dorm about it.

"You know, if I knew I was attracting to females I should consider sparing them when I destroy the humans..." Hao pointed out.

"Why? I thought you wanted to destroy ALL humans." asked Jeanne, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not if they're willing to submit to me and be my slaves!" The evil shaman went into his "dirty thoughts" and all Jeanne could do was sigh in utter disgust.

And before the angel and devil knew it, there was a secret Hao Fan club where he was adored by all the girls while envied and ubberly hated by the guys.

Jeanne sighed deeply, still entranced by the gloomy weather. It was Saturday, the only day where they don't have to attend classes. Hao was in the dorm with her, reading his strange book. When he heard his canary sigh he glanced up from his book. "Are you alright?" he asked, a little concerned. The silver haired saint said nothing, for she was having a hard time staying awake. "I'm fine..." she finally replied after almost bashing her head on the window.

Hao set his book aside and went over to her; kneeling down beside her and saw she was hypnotized by the rain. "It's not healthy to stare like that." Jeanne said nothing. Hao rested his head on his palm and gazed at her. "I guess the weather has drained all the liveliness out of you then." the iron maiden, not taking her eyes away remained silent. After a long silence between the two Jeanne finally stood up, still looking a bit gloomy.

"I'm going out for awhile...please don't follow..." said Jeanne.

Hao watched her stroll slowly out the door, grabbing her umbrella on the way. Thinking uneasily he decided to follow her anyway.

Jeanne yawned tiredly as she stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. Her footsteps echoed the large nearly empty lobby. Approaching the door she got ready to open her umbrella. "I hope Alyssa and Emily don't mind me visiting..." She opened the door and popped open her cute pink umbrella and stepped out into the abyss of rain. "Do you mind if I come with you?" a gentle voice came from behind her. The angel twirled around, almost losing her balance and saw her counterpart. "Hao! I asked you not to follow...me!"

The iron maiden almost collapsed but Hao caught her in the nick of time. "Now, now, I can't risk my precious dove passing out in the mud and staining herself dirty." Hao winked playfully. Jeanne on the other hand was growing furious. She'd shout at him like usual but was too drowsy to. Finally she sighed, resting her head on her hand and just gave in. "Fine! ...I could use an escort anyway..."

Hao patted her on the back "Good girl." He seized her umbrella from her hands and held it above them both. He wrapped his arm around Jeanne's shoulder, taking full advantage of her vulnerability. The two hiked across campus, Jeanne growing weaker with each step. "You know...weather like this makes me feel more lively then regular sunny days. I guess I'm just fonder of the darkness..." said Hao, trying to start a conversation between the two.

Jeanne said nothing for a while. Hao glanced at her almost dead expression. "I like..." Jeanne started. "A night...full of stars...I even dream...of seeing the aurora borealis...someday."

"Ahh... the aurora borealis...I saw that a few times in my day. It is a wondrous sight indeed."

Jeanne said nothing again. Instead, not hesitating, she rested her head on the demon's shoulder. Hao grinned slyly. "I really detest days like these..." Jeanne mumbled. "Hush my precious dove... I will fly you home back to your cage..." Hao whispered as Jeanne retired on the Asakura's shoulder. Hao's grin grew larger as he teleported him and his canary back to the dorm room.

Hao appeared back at the room, his angel still dozing on his shoulder. He then lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed. He set her down on the mattress and gazed at her innocent expression. Leaning close to her to where their faces were only inches apart he closed his eyes and aimed for her soft pink lips when he paused. "Goodnight...my precious canary...May you flutter off to your dream world...and when you return I shall greet you with open arms." He then planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Standing up again he took one last look at his iron maiden as she slept soundly. Hao flipped off the lamp that shone on the nightstand and teleported away.

The rain can really make a person feel strange.

* * *

ChibiLaryla: There:D I'm still a little rusty after my little hiatus but please don't mind! As soon as this is posted I shall be working on chapter 6! 

Next chapter: **Eternal**


	6. Eternal

**Author's Rants**: HAHAHA! Good news for me and bad for you! I found a new game to play and I'm TOTALLY addicted! It's Ragnarok Online (and I'm on a free server!). So most likely not finish this by the end of the summer, but then again I make this stuff up as I go along soooo...

Disclaimer still stands.

* * *

**My Twilight Serenade

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Eternal

* * *

**

It was around midnight; the night was filled with stars since the watery storm has ended. There was a small bonfire just a little outside of the Ellison May campus. The blazing fire burned with the same immense power as the one gazing into it, Asakura Hao. He had a seducing evil grin as his eyes were glued to the inner blaze. "You can only flap your wings so hard my dear..." He stretches his arm towards the flame, not being burned and waved it around slowly in the fire. In his eyes he was seeing the sleeping iron maiden still in the same spot where he left her. And in his eyes he was stroking her head. His smirk widened.

"The harder you flap and the farther you sore...only brings you closer...to me..."

* * *

Little Jeanne's silver eyes flutter open and she lets out a loud but petite yawn. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she finds she's back in her dorm. "What happened? My head..." Setting her head in her hand flashbacks of that rainy day flashed through her mind; the walk with Hao, resting her head on his shoulder, and his big cocky grin. 

She perked her head up; blushing furiously. "Why that...EVIL! Taking advantage of me like that! UGH!" Jeanne flopped back on her bed and watched the fan above her, entranced again. "How could I let my guard down like that...?" she asked herself in a soft but serious tone.

"Like what?"

"NEH!" Jeanne pranced up and turned her head towards the voice, seeing Hao standing in the doorway with his bag around his shoulder and had a confused look on his face. Jeanne frowned. "How long were you standing there?"

He walked towards his canary; tossing his bag on his bed, then sitting on it. "I've got to hand it to you..." he started. "I'm usually the one sleeping in during class." He chuckles. "Sleeping in!" the angel squeaked. The poor girl was panicked. She flung out of bed and rushed to the closet, tossing off her casual outfit she wore yesterday, not giving a hoot that Hao was still in the room. The devil just chuckled more.

"Relax! I talked with the headmaster...you don't have to rush." said Hao, not peeking at his roommate.

"Talked with? More like threatened I bet." muffled Jeanne as she stuffed herself in her white blouse. "Why must you be so negative about my actions, my dear?" He turned around, towards her while she was still changing.

"HAO!" Jeanne shrieked. She grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and covered up her lower half, desperately trying to cover her petite pair of panties. Hao could only laugh as he covered his eyes and turned away. "I apologize...hehe." The angel finished putting on her uniform and walked to the dresser on the other side of the room to brush her hair. "Yeah I bet..." she mumbled. Hao sighed and stood up, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'm disappointed in you Iron Maiden."

Jeanne paused and glanced at him. "Why is that?" she asked curiously. "Because you always happen to find the good in people and yet-" Hao was interrupted by Jeanne who snatched her bag and walked to the door. She turned the knob and opened in the door, pausing at the threshold. "...You have been consumed by darkness." she forms a fist. "There is nothing I can do...you are the angel of death...I am the angel life. We are enemies by nature." Jeanne now bites her lower lip. "I can't find any goodness left in you after a thousand years of deceit...no matter how hard I try." and she left the dorm, closing the door behind her, leaving Hao standing there dumbstruck.

After of few moments of utter silence the angel of death snickered and smoothed his hair back with his left hand. "Well...they do say that opposites attract."

* * *

The Iron Maiden strolled across the long campus to the main building. Usually she took most of this walk with her twin friends but they were nowhere to be found. So the silver haired angel was forced to take the, what seemed to be five mile trip from her dorm to the North Wing by herself. 

Approaching the building she saw her friends, leaning against the railing looking a bit upset. Emily was sobbing softly and looked like she was going to burst into more tears while her sister comforted her by rubbing her back and hugging her every now and then. Jeanne saw the sadness in their eyes and approached them. "What is it?" she asked them concernedly. Emily just continued to sob and Alyssa gazed up at her angelic friend. "We just got a call from our father...our mother just died..."

Jeanne stared in sympathy. "I'm very sorry..." she said to them softly and comforting. Emily sniffed hard. "No...She was always very ill...it would've happened eventually..." said Emily in between her sobs. Jeanne put her hands together, like she was going to pray. "I'm sure God is welcoming your mother with open arms..." preached Jeanne.

"Yes... I sure our mother would've wanted her misery to end... she wasn't afraid of death... I'm sure she's in a better place...right Emily?" said Alyssa, turning to her sister smiling sweetly.

"..Yeah..." said Emily, ceasing her sobs and wiped her tears. Jeanne smiled at them. When the twins were able to go on Jeanne said she'd catch up. As they left the angel stood there, staring at the concrete stairs that led to the door. She stood there for a few moments before Hao walked up behind her. She knew he was right behind her so she didn't even bother to flip out.

"What is it like? To die?" she asked him blankly, not even facing him.

"Paradise...an eternal slumber where everything you possibly want comes true."

"If that's so...why do you always reincarnate yourself?"

"Because..." Hao passes her and slowly walks up the cement steps. "You bring life...I take them...we're at constant war and we can't die because we always have something left unfinished." He stopped when he reached the top of the eight stairs. Jeanne gazed up at him; half surprised how serious he really was; and half wanting to hear the rest.

"As long as there is life and death...

We are eternal..."

* * *

ChibiLaryla:gonk: Another short chappy! I'm so sorry :major gonkness: Hehe...but anyway! Please read my other ficcy! A Wreath of Roses :D 

Next Chapter: **Incomplete**


	7. Incomplete

**Author's Rants:** Mwahahaa! I finally have games to play. Besides Ragnarok I've realized that I haven't beaten Xenosaga 2. (It's not that I'm stuck...I've just stopped playing it...) There's also Legend of Dragoon now! (I was stuck for years... now I'm not!) So anyway, chapter seven.

**Disclaimer is still here.**

* * *

**My Twilight Serenade**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Incomplete**

* * *

"**As long as there is life and death...**

**We are eternal..."**

Hao's words echoed through Jeanne's ears all morning. And all throughout the day she felt uncomfortable.

'_Eternal life; a great punishment for a great sin...have I really committed such sins to deserve this...?_'

A Few Months Later...

"Ahhh! I love fall!" exclaimed Hao as he stretched and let out a large yawn. He, Jeanne, and the twins were outside of the main building, enjoying the cool weather. A little while ago, the two finally introduced themselves to their god; pleasing Hao much and making his large ego grow even more as they were around. Eventually Jeanne had to bring him back down to earth. So they basically became friends, making all the girls major jealous of them. The four stood near a small grove to trees which were going through their transformation and slowly pricking themselves from their home branch.

"Yeah! October is probably the best month of the year!" said Emily enthusiastically. Her sister just chuckled. "Indeed...plus preparations for semester final exams are starting." Alyssa's words brought a dark cloud over Hao and Emily's head. "Oh! Why do you always have to bring down the mood!" complained Emily.

"Heh! A few tests won't bring me down. Besides, Halloween is this month, meaning–"

"Wrong." Jeanne said cutting off her roommate.

Hao froze. Then turned to his canary and pouted. "Neh?" The angel glanced at the demon boy. "Hao...Halloween is a holiday for celebrating the dead and for the dead to purposively rise among the living." Hao cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah...so?"

Emily placed her hands on her hips and smirked at him. "Are you really that stupid?" And Alyssa frowned. "It's a devil's holiday...it's strictly forbidden to celebrate that here." Hao sighed, disgusted. "Oh right...forgot where I was..." Jeanne wanted to giggle, and wanted to toy with him some more. "Also, at Christmas, it's twenty-four hours of pure worship and celebration of Jesus Christ."

This made Hao sulk and shiver. "Ooh...why must you do this to me my dear?" Jeanne patted her rival on the back. "You should've thought of this when you decided to come here Hao."

The two girls looked puzzled. "Why do you not like Christmas? It's the best time of the year." asked Alyssa. "Yeah...I heard that it's probably the best day here on campus too." asked the other, joining in. Hao frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "Umm...yeah...the holiday just brings bad memories." He lied. He couldn't really tell them he was demonic.

A bell rang, signaling students to go to their next class. Alyssa and Emily went on ahead, leaving the two alone. Hao leaned against a tree, sulking down to the ground. The silver haired girl turned towards him. The way Hao looked was a little, the way his bangs covered his eyes and what was visible looked totally expressionless. It was like he was upset. This, of course threw Jeanne completely off guard. "H-Hao?" she started to reach out to him, but paused when the long haired boy let out a chuckle.

The angel blinked in confusion. "W-What's so funny?" she asks, slowly pulling her hand away. "Back there...you were starting to sound like me." he answered, his chuckle turning into a laugh. Jeanne's face went from confused to disgust real quickly. "What do you mean?" she asked with a sour face.

He stood up and stretched. "When you tried to make me more miserable than I already was..." He smiled brightly towards Jeanne. "Something I would've done!" And just when Jeanne thought she had him, the tables turned once again and she was the one looking stupid. "W-Wha!" The demon chuckled and rustled her head a bit. "Hehe, it looks like I'm starting to rub off on you my dear." and then he let out a laugh, as he has triumphed over his dove once again.

Jeanne quickly pulled her act together as she cleared her throat. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm a servant of God. So no matter how many pit holes you pull me in...I'll still be saved." Hao only pouted in disappointment. She would usually pull out the "religious card" whenever he would win. Without thinking Hao reached out and placed his hand under her chin, lifting it quickly. He then brought his face towards her to where they were only inches apart. "Don't think you'll always be saved my dear..." Jeanne blinked in astonishment. Usually Hao never pulled anything like this. "Because your delicate wings will break from always trying to escape the storms. And when that happens...I'll be there to catch you...and never let you free again!"

Jeanne stared at him, half shocked and half afraid. His eyes looked so deadly, like a snake eyeing down its prey. This was one of the few times he was actually really serious. And once Hao saw the fear in his angel's eyes he quickly let go of her and stepped away, turning his back towards her. Jeanne stood there dumbstruck and Hao was embarrassed on what he did. And the two stood like that for what seemed like endless hours to them when it really was a few minutes.

The iron maiden took a step back. "Class is starting soon..." The brunette turned back towards her, looking his usually laid back, calm self again. "Religion class isn't it?" Jeanne nodded. "Yeah...I think I'll be skipping it...again." The girl sighed. "Suit yourself..." and the silver haired iron maiden twirled back and headed towards the North Wing.

Hao kept his eyes locked onto her until she disappeared from his sight. Sighing he jumped up on a tree branch on the tree behind him. Hao gazed at his hand, smirking evilly. "I think I scared her too much..." He let gravity drop his hand as he lounged on the branch and closed his eyes, his cocky smirk still on his lips. "But... she acts different around me...as if I'm the only one who can bring out the true her. As if she is incomplete without me..." He sat still for a few minutes before tilting his head up, gazing at the red, orange, yellow, and dark green leaves as the blocked out the sun rays.

"She sure is strange...that Iron Maiden.

And it makes me want her even more..."

Later on...

The school bell rang, ending another school day. The three girls chattered as the strolled out of the main building. As they talked Jeanne glanced at the small grove were she left Hao earlier. "Is he still there...?" she asked herself, gazing at that one particular tree.

"What is it Jeanne?" asked Alyssa. Emily saw what her friend was staring at. "The tree?" The iron maiden walked to the tree filled with colorful leaves. The twins shrugged and followed her. As Jeanne approached the maple she gazed up. "Hao? Are you still there?" she called.

No answer.

The iron maiden frowned. When the two caught up Alyssa was the first to ask. "Did you leave Hao up there?" Jeanne nodded. "Yes. He said he was going to skip and he was here when I left." Emily tapped her foot on the grass, looking like she was going through some serious thinking. "Maybe he's asleep?" asked the long haired twin. "Asleep eh?" Emily answered, her expression looking very mischievous.

Jeanne and Alyssa stared at the short haired blonde in dismay. Emily giggled evilly. She lifted up her foot and slammed it into the tree. She continued the process over and over. "HAAAOOOOOO! Wakey, wakey!" Emily called as she kicked the stuffing out of the poor tree. The two other girls just stood there in horror. They were too afraid to try and stop the other who was going berserk on a tree.

She kept going at it until she heard a small yawn. "There! I known that would wake him up!" Emily stopped and looked mighty proud of herself and expected phrase. "G-Good job Emily." said her twin.

Hao jumped down and scratched his head. "Hello ladies. Is school over already?" Jeanne nodded. "By the way...what was that banging sound?" asked Hao. Alyssa pointed at the tree behind him. Hao blinked and glanced back but horror struck his face. What he saw was a footprint implanted deeply in the bark of the tree. He turned back, his bangs covering his eyes. Jeanne could easily tell that to him, this was another reason to annihilate all humans.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow." said Alyssa, also seeing the anger Hao was trying to hide. Jeanne waved. "See you later." Alyssa smiled sweetly as she dragged her doppelganger away.

The iron maiden faced Hao again, grinning. "Are you alright?" she asked. Hao swallowed his anger and smiled back. "Yeah. I'm getting better at holding my grudge against these filthy humans." The angel could just shake her head and walked off towards her dorm, knowing Hao would follow.

When he caught up to her he would glance at her every once and a while. Seeing how quickly she switched from afraid to calm. Hao chuckled. "What's so funny?" asked Jeanne, glancing up at him. "Nothing my dear. You're just so strange sometimes." he answered. The girl cocked an eyebrow. Hao just rustled her head, loving how cute she looked.

'_And it makes me want you even more..._'

* * *

ChibiLaryla: xD Lustirific! Haha, well, chapter seven is down...I don't know how many more is left... ;-; might as be neverending... (No...it'll end. xD)

Next Chapter: **Mistletoe**


	8. Mistletoe

**Author's Rants**: Hehe...so someone FINALLY noticed I named chapter seven's title after a song from the Backstreet Boys. xD Hey, I'm a fan of them too...hehe...it's just funny that someone noticed... xD ALSO! Thanks Numinor29 about All Saints Day... Hehe...I kinda forgot that one.. o.o Good thing I can still add that in since chapter 7 took place in October. xD And on one more note, I apologize about the delay, for I've fallen victim to the terrible disease of WRITERS BLOCK:dundunDUN:

**Disclaimer:** :gonk: you should know by now...

* * *

**My Twilight Serenade**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mistletoe **

* * *

Another month passed by, the students of Elison May continued to prepare for finals. But on November first, the holiday of All Saints almost drove Asakura Hao to his breaking point. His roommate, Jeanne "grounded" him from coming to school that day to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. But unfortunately... 

"Now Hao, I'm warning you! If you leave this room you won't like what you see!" The Iron Maiden warned the demon as she stood in the threshold staring at Hao who was sitting on his bed.

"Relax my dear. You can trust me." Hao said in a mocking tone. Jeanne frowned. "I don't believe you."

The long haired boy grinned. "That's cold Jeanne." The silver haired female made no reply to him; she just kept eyeing him down. A few moments later Hao just had to ask. "Why are you grounding me anyway?" Jeanne flinched. "B-Because! It's for your own good! Besides, it's only for today!"

Hao saw he pushed the right button and stood up, walking over to the angelic girl, hovering over her. "And if I don't stay?" Jeanne sighed and stepped back, the threshold dividing them. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Was the last thing she said as she closed the door in his face. The iron maiden gripped the doorknob and took a deep breath. "Just in case you do try to get out..." she mumbled and released the knob and headed down the narrow corridor to the elevator.

Hao stared blankly at the door. "I'm sorry my dove, but I don't follow anyone's orders." he mumbled slyly and tried to teleport away...but couldn't. "What the...?" Hao reached for the doorknob and flung the door open, and stared at the hallway. It looked like nothing was trying to block him. But just to make sure, he slowly reached his hand out towards the door; and as it was about to pass through and force field stopped his fingers from stretching out any further. Hao banged on what looked like mid-air and everytime his fists came in contact with the threshold he saw the force field blocking him.

The demonic boy smirked. "How clever of her." he said to himself. He drew his hand close to him and lit a small flame in his palm. "But I'm still stronger than you Jeanne." He mumbled in satisfaction. Hao then stretched out his flaming hand towards field and when they collided there was a bright flash of light and Hao triumphed again and passed through the threshold with no hesitation and teleported towards the school, not knowing he should've listened to what his "dove" was telling him.

Once Hao arrived he pretty much went insane and all Jeanne did was sigh and say. "You had it coming to you..." and the rest just kind of speaks for itself...

Next is December, the month of Christmas and final exams. The finals took place on the 23rd. While the students were testing, decorations were being put up. Hao and Jeanne sat beside each other near the top of the rows. Jeanne was working hard and the other struggled. And from time to time again Hao would try to peer over the girl's shoulder to get a peak of her answers but Jeanne would just gut him with her elbow, not even tossing glares at him to stay away. Finally, the exams ended and classes were dismissed. Hao stood up and stretched.

"Man! What a pain that was!"

Jeanne rose up and collected her things. "How many questions did you answer?"

"Correctly?" he asked, glancing over towards her. She didn't return the glance. "At all." she answered. Hao sulked. "Not much."

Once the stairway was cleared the two slid out and strolled out into the crowded halls. The Christmas decorations looked amazing and Jeanne was almost in awe. Hao could care less. After a little pushing and shoving the two reached the lobby. "Come on...lets go back to the dorm. I'm tired." said Hao letting out a yawn. "Alright." Jeanne replied. And the two left the North Wing.

Christmas Eve was like a small day off to the students. But it was Christmas day where things happened...

Iron Maiden Jeanne fluttered her crimson eyes open and saw Hao gazing down at her. He smiled. "You just love sleeping in don't you?" Jeanne threw herself up. "I slept in again?" she asked. "Yes." Hao replied. "You missed the first sermon."

"Oh no!" Jeanne flew out of her bed. This was the second time she was late for something. The first time wasn't as bad but this was Christmas! The day she swore to herself that she'd wake up early and participate in every activity. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked in a panic while changing into a causal sweater and jeans, not caring the Hao was in the room and possibly watching her. "You looked so cute and innocent." He replied. Jeanne put on a golden cross necklace and rushed to the door. "Aren't you coming Hao?" she asked looking back at him. Hao chuckled. "I'll escort you my dear." he said as he lifted Jeanne off her feet and teleported them to the North Wing's lobby. He released her.

"Thanks." She said throwing Hao and quick smile before running off. Hao sat down on one of the chairs and pulled out a book, put on his reading glasses and waited for his angel to return.

Jeanne ran back and forth, up and down the entire building doing everything at once. It was hours before she finished. She appeared in the lobby and was completely out of breath. Hao glanced up from his book at the breathless girl. "You're done already?" He asked, closing his book and taking off his glasses. The angel slumped towards the main entrance and leaned against the door. "Yes." She mumbled. Hao stood up and walked over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked in a somewhat amused tone.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jeanne replied before swallowing saliva and standing up straight. She stared up at a smiling Hao and tilted her head. "What is it?" she asked. Hao pointed up. The Iron Maiden glanced up and stared in horror. What was above them you ask?

Mistletoe.

"What is that doing there?" Jeanne asked, stunned and horrified. "Coincidence isn't it?" Hao asked victoriously. Jeanne stared at the boy. "Did you put that there?" she asked, getting angry. Hao shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

Jeanne blushed. Hao saw this and leaned towards her, resting his hands on her shoulders. The girl froze. She tried to move but was too nervous. Hao moved in closer...but just as their lips where to touch...

"HAAAOOOO!" shouted a female voice.

The brunette paused. He glanced over and saw a huge crowd of girl staring at him. Hao stood up and gazed at them. "Ladies...?" Jeanne had her eyes glued to the boy. She saw a drop over sweat pour from the side of his face. She didn't know if it was the heat temperature in the room of if he was just nervous.

The group of what looked like hundreds of girls the pulled out mistletoe and held it out toward the long haired boy. "Ohh Haaaooo!" they said in unison in a cheerful tone. Jeanne chuckled. "Looks like you have some fan girls Hao."

"A few! You mean a few hundred!" he replied, afraid to take his eyes off. "What do you we do? You can't exactly teleport in front of them." Jeanne whispered. Hao grabbed her hand and kicked the door open. "Come on!" He shouted, pulling Jeanne as he dashed out of the building, the legion of girls chasing them.

Hao ran faster, still dragging his angel behind him. "Hao, this is what you get for being so flirty!" Jeanne exclaimed, trying to keep her pace and not fall behind and be trampled. "I can't help it! It's in my nature!" Hao replied. He spotted a bush around a corner and dived into it, pulling Jeanne in too. The two remained still as the group ran past the bush screaming Hao's name.

"You really are popular..." Jeanne whispered as the girls past. Hao popped up, still gripping the silver haired maiden's hand. "It's clear...lets go." he said, tugging Jeanne's hand. She stood up and walked with Hao, blushing lightly. Hao guided Jeanne to the grove of trees that had completely lost their leaves. He let go of her and leaned against the tree that Emily left her foot imprint on and caught his breath. Jeanne giggled, this was the first time he had to run and not use shamanic powers and it amused Jeanne in ways she couldn't explain. "Thanks for not leaving me there." she said.

Hao pushed himself off the tree and swallowed his saliva. "I couldn't let you be trampled. You're too delicate." he said turning towards her. The two gazed in each other's eyes. Jeanne blushed. Just then, it started to snow on them but neither of them took their eyes off each other. Hao smiled and was the first to speak. "Merry Christmas my angel." He said sweetly, still kept his eyes on her blushing face. He then leaned towards her...

and stole her first kiss

* * *

**ChibiLaryla**: Whhee! They kiss! What now huh:O But now, school is starting again and I'm ashamed that this isn't over. ;o; I'm sorry! But I'll try to write even though school's starting! Please have faith in me! 

Next chapter: **Innocence**


	9. Innocence

**Author's Rants**:yawn: O.O Wow...100 reviews! Yay:D (Thank you all! This shows that 100? people read this!) But setting that aside... Another hurricane is coming my way. Joy. I'm just so annoyed by hurricane season...argh... Why can't we always just get perfect weather? There would only be rain and nothing more. Aw well, beggars can't be choosers. Here's chapter...nine? o.o

**Disclaimer**: ...

* * *

**My Twilight Serenade**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Innocence**

* * *

**Hao pushed himself off the tree and swallowed his saliva. "I couldn't let you be trampled. You're too delicate." he said turning towards her. The two gazed in each other's eyes. Jeanne blushed. Just then, it started to snow on them but neither of them took their eyes off each other. Hao smiled and was the first to speak. "Merry Christmas my angel." He said sweetly, still kept his eyes on her blushing face. He then leaned towards her...**

**and stole her first kiss.**

Jeanne's face transformed into a beat red color. The feel of Asakura Hao's luscious lips against hers made the Iron Maiden want to melt. Jeanne was too tense to make Hao deepen his kiss. So, unfortunately, no matter how hard he didn't want to, he pulled himself away. The angel just stood baffled at what had just happened. She blinked at the devil as he drew away, a satisfied smirk on his face.

It took a moment for Jeanne to grab a hold of her senses again. And when she did, she had finally realized that Hao did it again. He took advantage of her as always. But this time...he went to far as stealing a virgin's kiss. The Iron Maiden clenched her fist of all the negative thoughts that poured in her brain. She tilted her head down and bit her lower lip. Hao stood still, awaiting her next move. He was prepared for a blushing angel...but he wasn't prepared for this.

"Hao Asakura..." Jeanne mumbled.

Jeanne growled. "Please forgive my actions my Lord..." she mumbled quiet enough for Hao not to hear and to prepare herself for her next action. She took a deep breath.

"You scum!" She exclaimed, tossing a mighty slap across the young man's face. The impact of Jeanne's hand to Hao's cheek almost sent him flying. She slapped harder than Anna!

The two froze in their positions for minutes before Hao placed his fingers on the stinging cheek in astonishment. Jeanne felt tears building up in her eyes. She took a step back, biting her lower lip harder before taking off like her life was on the line. She didn't know where she was running.

Anywhere her feet carried her...

As long as she could be alone.

Hao on the other hand, regained himself too and pressed his hand on his face, a sly smirk appearing on his face. "I guess I went too far again..." He chuckled more. Hao was clipping the wings off of his dove more and more...

Meanwhile...

The angel ran endlessly throughout the schoolyard. She didn't know where she could go where she could be by herself...because she knew Hao would find her. But she knew she had to find shelter soon, because of the fact that the cold air stabbed any of her exposed flesh. Where could she go?

The chapel?

No... Too obvious

Her dorm?

Defiantly not. For reasons that are too obvious.

The school building?

No...Too many people.

Emily and Alyssa's dorm?

She wasn't even sure they were there...

By now she could feel her tears welling up in her eyes. She finally managed to pick a place to go, and just let her feet carry her there...

Iron Maiden Jeanne was in the South Wing; the middle school students dorm building. Jeanne was crotched down in a dark corner of the lobby, holding her knees close to her resembling a homeless fellow. Jeanne's usual bright; full of life crimson eyes was now dull amber like color. Her shimmering silver hair was now a boring gray. The lobby was quiet since all children were in the North Wing performing in all kinds of activities. So it was just her and the lady behind the counter in the five star room. Since Jeanne was basically the only one there she was free to let herself cry. Though she didn't understand why she was sobbing. It was just a kiss she told herself. But it was the fact that HAO kissed her...out of all people it was Hao; her complete opposite; her one true enemy.

Jeanne placed her fingers on her lips. The part that annoyed her the most was that...she liked it. Hao's lips were soft and warm. When his pressed against hers, it felt right; like they were made for each other. It was like time had stopped when the two collided. Jeanne loved that new feeling. But Hao is basically a devil. Lust is one of the cardinal sins which are a part of him. And the angel was a victim of losing her innocence.

Jeanne shook her head. This was all nonsense. She was a loyal follower of God and will not allow herself to fall into darkness. She lifted her head in determination. "I will not let him get the best of me." She said with enthusiasm. Jeanne stood up and dusted herself off. Then, the doors busted open a group of middle school children came rushing in; presents and wreaths and all other types of goodies in their arms. Jeanne smiled warmly at the sight of their joy. "I shouldn't bring myself down at Christmas..." said the saint warm-heartedly. She took a few steps out of the dark corner she resided in. Jeanne watched the children rush to the elevator to go to their dorms. "I should apologize to him..." she mumbled.

"There you are!" exclaimed a certain male whose voice Jeanne had stuck in her brain. She spun around to find Asakura Hao standing behind her with a huge smile on his face, as if nothing happened. "You...found me?" asked Jeanne, surprised he noticed her before she expected. Hao laughed. "Yes! But I have to hand it to you; I never imagined you were here. I checked the chapel, our dorm, the WHOLE North Wing, and even those two blond girl's dorm. I never expected you to be here or all places!"

Jeanne smirked. "Then I guess I did well." Hao said nothing, he just kept his smile. Jeanne's sarcastic smirk faded as she got to the point. "I'm very sorry I slapped you Hao." she said, her head tilted down in shame.

Hao rubbed his cheek, remembering the powerful impact Jeanne threw at him. "It's alright...really." Jeanne glanced up at the long haired boy. She could tell he was trying to not do anything stupid. The Iron Maiden bit her lip. "I'm just...sorry."

"Tsk, keep apologizing and I won't show you anymore sympathy my dear." He said while rustling her hair playfully. Jeanne giggled. She lifted her head up and made eye contact with Hao. He smiled somewhat seductively, but Jeanne was feeling lenient. She smiled brightly.

"Merry Christmas Hao."

* * *

ChibiLaryla: Eh, this was more of a fluff chapter. ;o; And a little hard to write. But I think I'm like...half way done? O.o;;; 

Next Chapter: **Light**


	10. Light

**Author's Rants: **:gonk: Like...whoa... I should kill myself for this hiatus. .. I'm sorry guys...really...I am. There's just other things in life that just draw my attention away. (Like school for instance) and when I have from time I'm usually doing something else... and I guess I kinda forgot about my stories. xD so go ahead and flame me for ignoring you :shot: But as for this story. .. It's sort of reached it's 3rd quarter... (In other words...it's coming to an end pretty soon.) I'm not cutting it short, really, I'm not. I'm just flowing with the current. I'm estimating at least five more chapters, give or take. :D Anyway, enough of me blabbering. Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned this...really. xD I do...

* * *

**My Twilight Serenade**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Light**

* * *

A couple more months passed since then. And a new semester begins; which also means that there was a class shuffle. Hao didn't know anything of this and he was a little nervous that he might lose his precious dove. Jeanne on the other hand was practically doing cartwheels that she might finally be free. Even though their dorms aren't changing, just one class without Hao peering over her shoulder or him getting a little too close would be enough for her. But alas, when the two got their new schedules...our little angel was quite depressed. 

"Again?" She spat out as she scanned every one of Hao's classes down to the final punctuation. The two were about to leave their homeroom after they got their new class roster. Hao placed his hands on his hips and laughed. "I knew the headmaster wouldn't break our deal! I don't know why I was worried in the first place!" Jeanne sulked. How could she have forgotten? She's stuck with Hao for the whole year...or the pyromaniac would demolish the school and all of the people with no regret.

"Well, last semester went by pretty fast... maybe this one will too." Jeanne mumbled, trying to regain her last bit of hope. "Dream all you want my dear!" Hao exclaimed, overhearing the silver haired maiden. "No matter where you go, I'll be right there behind you!" he cackled evilly while ruffling her hair. Jeanne grumbled. "Why me? Why not Ms. Anna...or one of your lackeys?"

Hao leaned down to meet with Jeanne's eye level. "If you mean Machi, Mari, and Kanna; I don't want to." He answered coolly. Jeanne blinked. "And what is that?" Hao grinned evilly as he stood up straight and used his index finger to lift up her chin. "Because they're not half as cute as you are." Jeanne frowned and tapped Hao hand away from her. "Oh please, flattery won't get you anywhere in the long run." She stepped back and flicked her silvery locks as she turned around and gracefully walked away.

Hao watched her hair sway as she left his vision. He frowned. "The angel of life...it's my destiny to bring her down. Her spirit and will are so strong. It's usually so easy to pierce a saint with my lust." He paused for a moment, then snickered. "Oh who am I kidding? Maybe I'm just in denial? Or maybe...I just lo—I MEAN want her all for myself. Hehehe..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Close call..." He mumbled.

* * *

Nothing really changed even after the second half of the year began. Hao would flirt with Jeanne and Jeanne would just keep pushing Hao away. And the little privacy she had she spent it with Alyssa and Emily who luckily have more classes with her than the first semester. Things were pretty much the same; but, before the young maiden knew it, Saint Valentines Day hit them with an iron fist. 

"Tomorrow is February 14th eh?" questioned Hao as he pointed at the 14th square on the calendar. He and Jeanne were in their dorm; Jeanne slipped into something more comfortable and Hao (not peeking) kept his eyes glued to the calendar. "Yes it is. Ugh!" Jeanne pulled her head through the head hole of a white wool sweater. "Hmmm." Hao pondered for a few moments until Jeanne signaled her decency.

Then, a little light bulb lit up above Hao's head. He turned around and smiled innocently to the girl in front of him. Jeanne blinked. "What are you planning?" she asked. "Would you lend me some money? Please?" Hao asked, a little too nicely. This drew Jeanne back for a second. "Why ask me?"

"Because I know you're very wealthy my dear; don't hide it." Hao said as his smile turned into an evil smirk. Jeanne sighed; a topic such as money wasn't worth arguing about. She walked to her dresser and pulled out her wallet from a drawer. She popped it open and pulled out a couple of bills and held it out to Hao. He reached over and lightly took the money. "This is enough thank you." He bowed his head and teleported away. Jeanne blinked in confusion. "What was that about I wonder?"

* * *

Jeanne forced her eyes open the next morning. She sat up and yawned in her usually petite way. She glanced over, expecting to see Hao staring at her; but to her surprise...he wasn't there. Jeanne rubbed her red eyes and stared in shock that for the first time...she was alone. "Oh my, it seems I've grown accustomed to you being here..." she mumbled to an imaginary Hao. After a moment, she shifted the other way and stared down. "I have grown accustomed to this...what's going to happen when the school year ends? Will I go back...to being alone?" She clutched her sheet and bit her lower lip as she tried to keep her face dry.

* * *

The Iron Maiden stepped out of the dorm building and into the cold February air. As she shuffled her way to the main building she stopped in her tracks to spot Hao who was with a girl who was obviously on of his admirers. The angel tilted her head. "What the...?" 

"Uh-Uhh..." The girl blushed heavily and turned her head away, a loss for words. "You don't need to speak milady." said Hao as he pulled out a single crimson rose from behind him. "I would be honored if you would accept this. This flower fits your beauty perfectly." Upon hearing this, the girl's eyes lit up as she reached for the rose, her hands trembling. Hao noticed this and smirked lustfully. "You don't need to be nervous around me." The girl, her face the same color as her rose, avoided eye contact. "Thank you..." she mumbled and ran off giggling joyfully.

"So this is what you wanted the money for?" said Jeanne as she strolled over towards Hao. "Of course! This is Valentines Day; a day where all women should feel special." Hao shrugged in amusement. Jeanne widened her eyes. "All women? Even the teachers?"

"Some of them." Hao snickered.

The silver hair girl frowned. "You are an idiot." The brunette glanced at the girl. "Don't feel left out. I didn't forget about you." Jeanne sighed in disgust. "You are such a womanizer."

The two made their way to the main building. "Women are gentle flowers and should be treated like one."

"You don't treat me like that..." Jeanne mumbled.

"Well, I just can't help but twist your pedals."

Jeanne didn't dare reply to that remark. Instead, she changed the subject. "By the way, why did you leave so early this morning?" Hao chuckled. "Awww, did you miss me that much?" he began to laugh. "Silence." She intervened before he had the chance to tease her further. "Yes ma'am." he pouted.

The two came in sight of a girl who was leaning against the wall, reading a book. "Now, if you will excuse me for a moment." Hao pulled out a pink rose from his bag and walked over to the girl. Jeanne observed his actions. She sighed. "You're such an idiot Hao..." she mumbled sadly.

From up above in one of the classrooms. A group of boys stare down at Hao while he flirted with the girl. As they watched...they plotted. Plotted to get their revenge on Hao.

* * *

ChibiLaryla: Well, FINALLY there's chapter 10. I'll try to stay more active. I want to at least finish this story before updating anything else. xDDD It might be a little hard though. since I bought like...a ton of new games over the weekend. I'll be like...sitting in front of my TV playing Dragon Quest VIII and Magna Carta for 3 days straight saying "Must...not...close...eyes..." or "Must...defeat...boss!" Hehe! Nah, I won't do that. :O I'm like...hooked on Suikoden III at the moment so I plan in beating it first. (x-x The forth one SUCKS) I'll try to update though. xD I won't abandon you! I promise! 

Next Chapter: **Vacation**


	11. Sunlight

**Author's Rants**: Ummm… here's the next chapter? o.o I kinda don't know what to rant about here… Oh. And I changed the chapter title because the original one seemed….unoriginal. xD

* * *

**My Twilight Serenade**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sunlight**

* * *

It had been a long year for everyone at Ellison May Academy. It was much longer for our favorite silver haired saint Jeanne. But alas, there was only four days left until the year was over and everyone left for summer vacation and wouldn't see or possibly hear from each other until the new term. But the question was; was Jeanne coming back for another year? If she did then she would only be repeating things that had happened this year. She would go through the same hell as before and Hao would find ways to be her roommate. Though if she went on the run again, the brunette would only pursue her once again meaning coming here hoping for solitude would all be in vain.

Although, through all the embarrassing, horrible memories…there were some that Jeanne didn't want to forget. The silver haired maiden rested her index and middle fingers on her lips, remembering what happened during Christmas. Her cheeks turned into a rose color at the thought. 'His lips were so warm…' she thought solemnly.

"Jeanne!" shot a feminine voice. The sound of her name quickly awakened her from her trance-like state. Jeanne turned her attention to the person who called her name who turned out to be Emily who was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow. "Are you alright?" Asked her twin sister Alyssa who was behind her, braiding her hair.

"Yes. I-I'm fine. Just a little lost in thought I am." Jeanne responded quietly—almost a whisper. She was sitting on the floor in front of Alyssa's bed facing Emily who seemed like a silhouette as the bright sun shone through the curtains and against the young girl. "Umm… are you sure it was ok to sneak me in your dorm room?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Pfft, no one actually goes around dorm to dorm to do inspections. People sneak other people up to their dorms all the time." Emily replied, blowing off the question completely.

"Yes, and in the wing you would see a number of girls sneaking guys into their dorm quite frequently…even in the evening." Said Alyssa; her eyes completely focused on Jeanne's long, shiny hair.

"How vulgar!" exclaimed Jeanne, disgusted by what she heard. "Isn't this supposed to be a _Catholic _school?"

"Not everyone is big on religion here, especially the students our age. By now they're going through puberty and let their hormones take complete control over them." Emily informed; raising her index finger.

"That's a shame. If I wanted this I would've been better off in a public school I guess." Jeanne mumbled, her eyes trailing off into the distance.

"Then why did you come here?" asked Alyssa who was in range of hearing Jeanne.

That question echoed in Jeanne's head. 'Why did I come here? Before it was to escape from Hao… to further myself from that evil being as much I possibly could. I thought that this would be the perfect place since it was basically his one true weakness. But he still came despite that! But even then…why didn't I just leave…? What made me stay? Was it…because of him?' The angelic girl's mind continued to wander. Alyssa peered over and saw the puzzled expression in Jeanne's eyes. "Jeanne…how do you feel about Hao?" she asked quietly…not wanting her loud doppelganger to hear.

The question made Jeanne's eyes widen. How did she feel? Did she really have feelings for Hao? The Iron Maiden remained absolutely still for quite a dew moments. "I keep pushing him away…blaming him of using demonic magic to hypnotize me into having feelings for him. I don't know if it's denial. I don't know…" she mumbled her response.

"Hey! What are you two muttering about? And why do you look so gloomy? Come on; cheer up! Don't forget that we're leaving on our class trip tomorrow! We'll be gone for the whole weekend!" Emily nearly shouted; her loud voice evaporating the gloomy atmosphere. "That's right…the class trip. We're going to a summer mansion that belongs to the school right?" Jeanne asked; her mood changed completely.

"That's right! There's also a private beach too! Oh it's going to be so much fun! I just wish we didn't have to wear the school's horrifically ugly swimsuits." Emily complained while making hand gestures dramatically.

Alyssa tied the bow on Jeanne's braid and rose from her sitting position to walk over to the dresser to grab some hair barrettes. "You're just sad they're not bikinis or more revealing. It doesn't matter though…you don't have much of a body to show off anyway. And haven't you forgotten where we are? You're lucky the bathing suits look the way they do." She teased as she made her way back to her original seating to play with Jeanne's hair some more. Emily just pouted childishly and made no bother to argue because deep down…she was right.

"What do the swimsuits look like?" Jeanne blinked innocently. "I've never really bothered to see."

"Well, they're basically simple black one-pieces that cover the…umm…_lower area_ with the school emblem on it. It's a lot like the swimsuits Japanese middle schoolers wear. The guys wear Speedo like trunks." The short haired twin explained while making dramatic hand gestures. Jeanne raised an eyebrow. Why do the guys wear so little? The thought of a random guy in a type of Speedo seemed kind of dorky. Oh she couldn't wait to inform Hao of this.

"I hope it's going to be nice and sunny all weekend." Alyssa chirped. "Oh me too!" Emily squealed. Jeanne just giggled at her friend's childishness.

After a few more minutes Jeanne finally rose from her seating place and bowed. "Thank you for letting me visit you. But I should be heading back to my dorm. It's starting to get late."

The twins blinked at their friend's formality. "It's not a problem. You can come over anytime." Alyssa reassured. The sisters escorted (or snuck) Jeanne out of the dorm wing and waved her off when she was outside.

* * *

"You're home late." Said Hao Asakura not looking up from the book he was reading as he lounged on his bed topless.

"Sorry mom. I would've called but I didn't think it was that much of a problem." Jeanne teased as she removed her shoes. She came more into the room and noticed her roommate without a shirt on. Jeanne's cheeks flushed and turned away swiftly before Hao had the chance to notice.

'Why is this bothering me now? I've seen him without a shirt on all the time!' Jeanne said to herself. She took a deep breath and calmed down before turning back towards Hao who never looked up from his book. 'Phew.' She did a small sigh in relief. Jeanne stiffly walked over to the closet as it was right by Hao' bed. The girl was clinging to the glass closet door as she foresaw the worst case scenario if she happened to slip and fall on Hao's bed. She cringed at what could happen. Once Jeanne reached the handle she slowly slid open the closet to retrieve her evening wear.

Hao memorized his place, closed the book and set it aside. He rose from the bed and stood behind Jeanne. "Nice braid." He complimented as he slid his long fingers down her hair, tracing through the twirl of the braid.

"Thank you." Jeanne answered in a monotone voice as she pulled out a nightgown and closed the door. She strolled over to the dresser to grab a pair of underwear and headed for the bathroom. When she approached the door Jeanne felt a tug on her hair and suddenly her braid came undone. As her hair unfolded and waved out Hao gently swiped a silver lock and hold close to his face. "But I like it better when it's down." He said in a suave tone.

This was nothing new to Jeanne. She just chuckled as the phrase 'give them and inch and they take a mile' popped into her mind. Jeanne squeezed herself into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Hao rubbed the back of his head and frowned. Was it really necessary to lock the door? He could just as easily teleported into the bathroom and sneak into the shower…it was big enough. Hao giggled at the dirty thought. "But she'd just slap me hard if I did. I guess I can just stick to my wild fantasies." He shrugged and headed for his bed.

Fifteen minutes later Jeanne came out of the bathroom wearing an old fashion nightgown and was using her towel to dry her hair. She saw the dark haired boy sitting obediently on his bed with a mighty grin on his face. The angelic one sat on her bed, set the towel aside, grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair. "So…the class trip is tomorrow." She said starting the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about that."

"Did you see the swimsuits we have to wear?" she asked, glancing at Hao ready for his reaction.

"No." He blinked obliviously.

"Girls are wearing a one piece and guys are basically wearing Speedos." Jeanne was trying to hide an evil smirk.

"WHA? Girls can't wear bikinis? Aw man…and I really wanted to see you in one too. You would look so…cute." Hao said, choosing his last word carefully.

"Of course girls can't wear bikinis—aren't you worried at all about the boys' bathing suits?" Jeanne pouted. She didn't get the reaction she was looking for.

"Nah…I can always discuss this with the Headmaster and _persuade_ him to let me wear what I want. Maybe I should tell him to make you wear something sexier." Hao stared up at the ceiling and imagined Jeanne in a bikini and then the school one piece. "But then again…the one piece would make you look simply adorable. And you wouldn't draw to much attention from _other_ boys. No…we can't have that now…" he said out loud but totally lost in his thoughts.

Jeanne frowned. "You just like some dirty old man."

Hao totally ignored her. "I just can't wait to see you playing volleyball and swim and…aww…" he rolled over, thinking of all the possibilities. Jeanne grumbled "You're such a sicko." And then threw her hairbrush at him. It smacked him right on the head. But before Hao had the chance to turn back towards the girl she was already under the covers with her back towards him and seemed to be asleep. Hao turned off the lights and also squeezed into the covers.

After all, they both needed all the rest they could get for the trip.

* * *

ChibiLaryla: Somewhat long I guess. Sorry if it was a bit boring. o.o It's a part one of a three part mini saga. I guess I'll try and have the next one up ASAP. x-x I can't be sure anymore.

Next Chapter: **Twilight**


End file.
